


Happy Birthday, Riley

by DiamondBlade



Series: Chiley Awakening [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, M/M, Wine Dine and 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: It's Riley's 18th Birthday! Will Chase make it a night to remember, or will his dark side overcome him and break Riley's heart this weekend?





	1. The Reservation

**Author's Note:**

> In writing this initially, I planned for Riley's birthday to fall on 11/11 and to be memorable, but the plot events needed it to fall on a weekend. Back in 2015 when I wrote this, that put his birthday on Friday the 13th. It's kind of fitting, given how things play out. Also, 'Mehgan' was one of the "Share a Coke with [someone]" names from the 2015 go-round. Yes, it was spelled exactly like that.
> 
> Riley turning 18 also means that... things can happen now. What kinds of things? You'll have to read on to find out!

Chase opened up Facebook on his phone and saw a notification. He read it. _“Riley Griffin’s birthday is tomorrow! (18) Riley likes Starbucks gift cards. Won’t you send him one?”_ “I don’t think so, Facebook, but good on you for trying! – Wait, Riley’s birthday is tomorrow? I need to get to work!” He scrolled through his contacts list to a section labeled ‘Hotels with Restaurants.’ Looking through, he found one that he’d given a five-star rating to. He clicked on ‘Call.’ _“Please have an opening.”_

_“Thank you for calling the Three Trees Hotel and Suites, now part of the Hilton Family of Hotels. My name is Mehgan. How can I assist you?”_

“Mehgan, it’s me, Chase.”

_“Oh, it’s you. Do you want your usual ‘Wine, Dine, and 69’ Package? I hope not, because the new management didn’t like that terminology.”_

“You can still get it, right? I have a very special birthday coming up tomorrow, and I _really_ need to impress him.”

_“I’m sorry, but – Wait. Did you say ‘him’?”_

“I did.”

_“What? Did you run out of women to bang, so you moved onto guys?”_

“That’s not it at all! I can’t explain how it happened. It just… Did. I haven’t been this happy in a long time. Now, can you get me my WD69 package, or do I need to tell your manager about your horrible service?”

_“Oh, shit, this is being recorded. Well, I’m probably fired. You can have your package: Reservations for two at the Amoré D’Lite Café in the dark, secluded corner right by the kitchen, and the Penthouse Suite on the 10th floor. Moreover, since I’m likely going to be fired, I’ll throw in complimentary Room Service, unlimited access to the Honor Bar, and an assortment of sexual intercourse needs.”_

“You’re a doll, Mehgan. By the way, make sure they’re the flavored kind.”

She let out an audible sigh over the phone. _“Heavy on the strawberry flavor?”_

Chase thought it over. Should he get lime and grape ones, to complete the experience? _“Lime and grape would complete the experience, but lime leaves a bitter aftertaste, and purple has that dye.”_ He flashed back to that night with Mehgan, and the weeks to follow that she called him ‘Barney the Dinosaur’ after he got dyed purple. “Yeah, that’ll be good. No grape ones.”

_“Gotcha, Barney. Anything else?”_

“If I could use your employee discount, that’d be stellar.”

_“Sure. Why not? Your total, after my 97% discount, is $56.95. Should I put it on your tab?”_

“God, I still have a tab there?”

_“Seven volumes now! I think you owe us $150,000 at this point.”_

“Well, there’s no point in stopping now. Sure, put it on my tab!”

_“Good choice, sir. As always, we appreciate your business here at the Three Trees Hotel and Suites, a part of the prestigious Hilton Family of Hotels. We hope – Okay, the boss is gone. See you tomorrow, Barn’!”_

Chase ended the call and put his phone away. “Barney… I can’t believe –“

_“Can’t believe what?”_ Chase quickly turned around and saw Riley standing there. “What can’t you believe?”

“Oh, nothing.” Chase gave Riley a hug and a quick kiss. “How was school?”

“Boring, as usual. There were three fights today, and only one didn’t involve two girls fighting over a guy.” Riley sighed. “Youth.”

Chase snickered. “You’re still a kid until tomorrow, mate.”

“Tomorrow?” Riley acted confused. “What’s tomorrow?”

“Um… Your birthday?”

Riley gasped. “It is?!” He laughed. “I know. I’m just teasing you.” He paused. “Say, what were you doing when I walked in?”

“Oh, I, um…”

“Did it involve my birthday?” Riley grinned, hoping that his boyish charm would weaken Chase’s defenses. When Chase didn’t immediately respond, Riley put two and two together. “It does involve my birthday! What are you getting me?”

“Ah-ah! I’m not telling you until tomorrow! I’m going to pick you up after school, then your weekend of birthday fun will begin.”

“Can I have a hint?”

“No hints.”

Riley kicked the ground. “Poo.”

Chase snickered. “You need to get your homework done. We’ve got Ranger Training with Kendall at five.”

Riley looked at his watch. “It’s only 2:30. I’ve got time.”

“Go and do your homework, or I’ll cancel this weekend, and we’ll sit at your house and watch the Sci-Fi Channel. I understand there’s a marathon of Sharknado movies this weekend… All twenty-four of them.”

“First of all… Ew. Second of all, shark-based tornadoes defy every law of nature. Forget that it happened once, but twenty-four of them? Are these people complete morons?”

“Then, I suggest that you get your homework done. You won’t have a lot of time to do it this weekend.”

Riley smiled. “Oh, I won’t?” Chase shook his head. “One hint?”

“No!”

“Dang it!” Riley went over to the table, sat down, took out his books, and started on his homework.

_“I can’t believe that he’s going to be 18 tomorrow,”_ Chase thought, staring at the younger Ranger doing his homework. _“Oh, what I’ve got in store for you this weekend… It’ll be a birthday that you won’t forget.”_

“Chase?” He jumped, startled, and turned around to see Koda standing there. “We… Have training… Soon.”

“Koda, don’t startle me like that!” Chase exclaimed. “I know that we have training. Riley is doing his homework first.”

“You… Good influence on Riley,” Koda spoke. “I proud of change in you.”

“Aw, thanks, Koda.” He nodded and walked off toward his room. Chase turned back toward Riley, thinking about what Koda said. _“Have I changed? Perhaps I shouldn’t just take Riley up to that room and have my way with him. Look at him, though. He’s just so adorable…”_ He shook his head. _“No! Get a hold of yourself, Chase! You’re going to carve another notch in your bed at the Three Trees. This weekend’s going to be about meaningless sex. – Although, Riley and I have been through a lot these past few months. Do I actually genuinely love him after all? – Stop it, you pansy. He wants to ravage you as badly as you want to ravage him. You don’t call it the Wine, Dine, and 69 package for nothing! – I probably shouldn’t take advantage of him. For one thing, we’re teammates. I’ll let him decide how the weekend goes. It’s his birthday. He should be in charge. – You wuss. I can’t believe that you’ve gone soft! I’m out of here! – Well, it looks like I’m alone. Morals and decency for all!”_ He felt a tapping on his shoulder, which startled him right out of his daydream. “Koda, I told you not to—“

_“Excuse me?”_ Chase turned around and saw Kendall standing there. “It’s 4:55. Are you coming?” Chase looked down, then back at Kendall, who groaned. “Are you coming TO TRAINING?” He nodded, smiling. Kendall groaned again. “What did I ever see in you?” He looked down again, then back up. She rolled her eyes. “I thought that being with Riley would have made you mature. Guess I was wrong. Come on.” She turned around and walked away.

_“’I thought that being with Riley would have made you mature…’”_ Kendall’s voice resonated in Chase’s mind. He shook his head to clear his mind. “I’ve got to get over this and focus on my training tonight.” He took a deep breath, then walked toward the training area.

~*~

Later that night, Chase was sitting in the living room of his apartment. On the table next to him was a tube of Icy-Hot. He massaged his sore shoulder. “Ah!” He grimaced, hitting a sore spot. “Why couldn’t I focus on training tonight? What’s wrong with me?”

_“I proud of change in you,”_ Koda’s voice echoed in Chase’s mind.

_“I thought that being with Riley would have made you mature,”_ Kendall’s voice chimed in.

Chase shook his head, trying to get rid of the voices that were echoing in his mind. He got up and ran into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face, hoping that the sting of the cold would snap him out of this insanity that he was slipping into. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. “You’ve got to get a hold of yourself, mate. It’s only Riley.”

_“You’re right. It **is** only Riley,”_ Chase saw his reflection respond to him. The reflection smirked, in that traditional “Chase smirks to get what he wants” way. _“Hello, Chase.”_

He looked around, confused. “This has to be some sort of trick, right? Tyler? Riley? … Kendall?”

_“I’m your subconscious, Chase. You can’t escape me.”_

He looked back at his reflection in the mirror. “What do I – er, you want?”

_“You know that Riley wants you, right?”_ He nodded. _“And, you want him, right?”_ He nodded again. _“So, what’s the big deal? You’ll woo him with the food at the restaurant, take him up to your usual Penthouse suite, slip him a little wine, and then… Wham, Bam, Thank You Man!”_

“No way. I’m not like that anymore.”

_“Aren’t you? Why else would you be having this paranoid delusion of me talking to you in the mirror? Once a playboy, always a playboy. There’s no changing it.”_

He shook his head. “You’re wrong. I _have_ changed. I _love_ Riley, and I wanted to make his first birthday as a couple as special as I could.”

_“So, you just happened to call your ex-girlfriend at the swankiest hotel in town and reserve the swankiest package that you could – your ‘usual,’ I believe Mehgan called it – just to make a birthday special?”_

“Yeah,” Chase replied, “and what’s wrong with that?”

_“For Christ’s sake, Chase, it’s called the Wine, Dine, and 69 Package. You basically have your own rooftop suite with the best view around. You’ve bagged, what, 150 different girls there since you turned 18? It’s been three years, Chase. Even I know that you’ll never change.”_

“I think I’ve finally lost my mind.” He splashed some more cold water on his face. Looking up, he noticed that the delusion was gone, and his reflection was just that. He turned off the light and walked toward his bedroom, removing his button-down shirt along the way and tossing it onto a nearby pile of dirty clothes by the closet. He put on an old oversized t-shirt from his Senior year of High School, took off his jeans, put on some old lounge pants, tossed the jeans onto the same clothes pile, and crawled into bed. He checked his phone and saw that Riley had texted him…

“Damn it, Riley. Why do you have to be so adorable?” Chase texted back…

He silenced his phone and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. He clapped, turning off the lights in his room, and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

> Chase awoke to darkness. He looked down and saw Riley there, curled up in his arms, gently snoring. He rolled him over – and, off of his left arm – slowly enough that he wouldn’t wake up. Once his other arm was free, he got out of the bed and got dressed. He looked over at the sleeping Riley. “Told you I’d make it memorable.” Chase reached for the pad of paper that was on the table in the corner, when a hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up and saw himself standing there. “Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Not you again.”
> 
> _“Hello, Chase,”_ the clone spoke, with a deeper voice than Chase’s normal one.
> 
> “What do you want now?” Chase kept his voice down, so as to not disturb Riley.
> 
> _“I told you that you were a player.”_ He looked over at Chase’s companion, sleeping soundly in bed. _“I was right.”_
> 
> “It’s like you said: Once a playboy, always a playboy. I tried to fight it and lost. Might as well play into the role. Riley, here, is #151.”
> 
> _“I told you so. You ready for your next conquest?”_ Chase nodded. _“He’s down on the 8th floor, room 807.”_
> 
> “Shouldn’t you tell me his name?”
> 
> _“Does it matter?”_
> 
> “I guess not.” Riley rolled over and moaned. “Shit.”
> 
> _“Bye!”_ The apparition faded away.
> 
> Chase looked over at Riley once more, then walked toward the door. He stopped and turned around. “It was fun while it lasted.” He turned back around, opened the door, and walked out of the room. Halfway down the hall, he stopped. “What am I doing? I’m past this.” He turned and ran back toward his room. He flung the door open and ran inside, looking around for Riley. When he didn’t see him, he called out, “Riley!”
> 
> A housekeeper walked out of the bathroom. “Can you keep it down?”
> 
> Chase wiped his eyes. “Kendall?” He shook his head. “Never mind. Did you see the gentleman that was just in here?”
> 
> “I did. He left.”
> 
> “He left?”
> 
> “Yes, sir. He’s gone.”
> 
> “Gone? That can’t be.” Chase ran around the hotel room, looking in different rooms and closets. “He was just here.” He went out into the hall. “Riley! Riley, where are you?”

~*~

“Riley!” Chase shouted, rolling over and falling out of bed. “Ow!” He got up and brushed himself off. He looked around and saw that he was still in his bedroom. “Oh, it was just a dream. It seemed so real.” He sighed. “I need some air.” He opened the sliding glass door by his bed and walked onto his balcony. He looked out over the city and lost himself in thought.

_“Chase, you have to pull yourself together. You know that you’ve changed. You’re in love with Riley. Heck, this relationship’s lasted longer than your last dozen put together! Why are you bugging about this weekend? Like you told yourself yesterday, let Riley decide what he wants. Don’t let your hormones or your old player instincts kick in and force him into something he’s not ready for. You might drive him away, and then, what will you have? Nothing. This is your first real shot at happiness, Chase Randall. Don’t mess it up.”_

_ “Hello, Chase. It’s me, your lust side. Remember me? I’m the one that drives your playboy instincts. Riley? This is just some long-term fling. He’s finally 18, so you can bag him, tag him, and set him free. That’s what you’ve been waiting for. Love? Who needs that? Why buy the cow when you can get the milk – no pun intended – for free?” _

_“No, you have to stop. You can’t let him take control anymore. Prove Koda right. Prove Kendall wrong. Oh, you want to prove Kendall wrong. Miss Know-It-All doesn’t think that you’ve changed. If that’s not reason enough to change, then what is? Lord knows that she’s changed.” _

_“Has she? Has she **really**?” _

_“Stop it. You’re perfectly capable of caging that side of you and behaving like a gentleman for three days. At the very least, behave like a gentleman for one day. If Riley decides that he’s ready and you have sex with him, then the hard part’s done. You two can fornicate like rabbits all you want after that. The first time needs to be special.”_

_“You can’t silence me forever, Chase. Just wait until you see Riley lying on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned – What are you doing? Ooh, are those handcuffs? I like it rough!”_

_“No, it’s to shut you up. Chase is not going to succumb to your influence anymore. You’re getting cuffed and locked down by the Medulla Oblongata.”_

_“You mean, the sex dungeon?”_

_“That’s enough out of you. Goodbye!”_

_“Hey, let me out of here! This isn’t the sex dungeon! This is the library! Ew, are those books?”_

_“Now that he’s out of the picture, it’s time for Chase to become the gentleman that Riley deserves.”_

Chase shook his head. “What’s wrong with me? I shouldn’t have had those taquitos from that street vendor. Riley did warn me not to eat them. I should have listened.” He looked at his watch. “Two AM? Where did the last hour go?” He went back inside, crawled back into bed, and drifted off to sleep again.

~*~

To Be Continued...!


	2. No Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment you've been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wrote the first portion of this and dropped it because I didn't necessarily like how it turned out. Everything before "Chase shows up at the school" wasn't in the original one I posted, yet I referenced its events throughout. I decided to include it here as a sort of "reversioning" of this chapter, if you will. There's one inconsistency that sort of persists, regarding the hotel from the previous chapter. Once you get past "Chase picks Riley up," it really doesn't matter. ;-)
> 
> Enjoy, complete with my original author's notes!
> 
> \---
> 
> Original Notes: Last time, Chase’s decent side had it out with his lust side over Riley’s upcoming birthday. Also, in checking a calendar, I realized that Riley couldn’t be born on 11/11, because I wrote this for it to happen over a weekend. That means that his birthday falls on Friday the 13th. (Uh-oh!)
> 
> Don’t worry. There aren’t any homicidal maniacs running around. The only insane person so far is Chase, and he’s about as insane as Jan Brady from “The Brady Bunch Movie.” 
> 
> On with the show! (So to speak… This is a fiction piece.)

Riley arrived at school earlier than usual. Chase declined taking him to school, for reasons that he wouldn’t tell him about. While he didn’t really understand why, Riley sympathized and decided to take the school bus. He’d see Chase enough this weekend, so he was fine with it. He walked through the doors and made his way to his locker, surprised at what he saw. Someone decorated his locker with handwritten signs and balloons. Riley wondered who did it. He suspected that it might have been Chase. When he opened his locker, a bunch of balloons flew out and made their way to the ceiling. Riley watched them float up there. “Boy, I’m glad I don’t have to get those.”

_“What the hell?!”_ Riley turned around and saw Principal McNamara running toward him. “Who did that?”

“According to these signs, it was the cheerleading squad. How they got _into_ my locker is beyond me, Ms. McNamara.”

“Those cheerleaders. I’ve told them countless times to not stuff balloons into lockers, and they still don’t listen. Wait until I see the coach. – Oh, yeah. Happy Birthday, Mr. Griffin.” She stormed off.

“Thanks?” Riley said, questioning how genuine that greeting actually was. He shook his head, took his books out of his locker, and went to his homeroom.

~*~

Chase yawned and stretched, looking over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He wiped his eyes. “Holy shit, it’s already 9:00? I’ve gotta get going!” He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, turning the water on in his shower. He turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. “Yikes!” He sighed. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re up half the night listening to the voices in your head.” He stripped down and got into the shower, letting the almost-too-hot water massage his tired muscles. As the water trailed down his body, he started to think about the upcoming weekend. _“Should I take control, or let Riley dictate how things will go? A gentleman would let him decide. Am I a gentleman now?”_ He snickered. _“150 women would agree that I’m spectacular, that’s for sure. Then again, is that really something to be proud of?”_ As he kept thinking, he finished his shower, got out, toweled himself off, and looked at himself in the mirror again. “Mate, you’ve gone bananas over someone. It must be love. Let Riley decide how fast or slow he wants to take things. Most of all, _don’t mention last night_ to him.” He got dressed and walked toward his kitchen, when he heard his phone ringing. He ran to answer it. “Hello?”

_“Chase, it’s Mehgan. I’ve got some bad news. As luck would have it, the hotel’s loaded with roaches. Geez, some people see a few dozen roaches running around during dinner, and we have to fumigate the place. We refunded your deposit, but can’t offer an alternative.”_

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m supposed to start the festivities at 3:00. You can’t find ANYTHING at any of the other Hiltons?”

_“None that will give you the same kind of deal that I did.”_

“I know that you had something to do with this.” He slammed down the phone and sighed. “Now, what am I supposed to do? I can’t take him to the Dinosaur Museum, because we work there and have our Ranger duties underneath it.” He looked around his apartment. “I’d better start cleaning. I should be able to make a good dent in this before I have to pick Riley up.” With that, he grabbed the broom.

~*~

“Thanks a lot, Riley.”

He turned around and saw a very angry cheerleading squad surrounding him. “Well, this isn’t exactly cheerful. What did I do?”

“You blabbed to McNamara that we’re the ones that decorated your locker,” Tiana, the head cheerleader, replied. “Thanks to you, _we_ all have Detention after school.”

“Um, if I could enlighten your microscopic pea brains, you guys defiled _my_ locker with decorations that I didn’t even ask for. Moreover, I’ve barely spoken three words to any of you this entire school year – No, my entire High School _career_. Just because you guys got into trouble because of some charity thing that you do for _everyone_ on campus doesn’t give you the right to storm up here and blame me.”

Tiana stood there, her mouth agape. “Uh…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to strain your cheerleader mind over this, so I’ll dumb it down for you: You stuff balloons in locker. I open locker. Balloons fly out. Principal sees balloons. Riley show note to Principal with Tiana name on it. Tiana get into trouble. Tiana mad! Tiana blame Riley. Riley tell Tiana she conceited. Riley goes to lunch.” With that, he broke through the wall of confused cheerleaders and headed for the cafeteria.

After a minute, Tiana finished processing what Riley had said. “Hey!” She looked around. “Where did he go? – Wait, he _actually_ left? That took some guts. I wonder if he’s available…”

“Tiana, ew,” one of the other cheerleaders – a redhead named Stef – commented, “he’s not even on the football team!”

“I don’t care. Someone who has the balls to stand up to the Head Cheerleader is worthy enough to date.”

“I don’t think he’s interested,” a nearby girl spoke up. The squad turned and saw a girl standing at her locker. The girl turned toward them. “Riley likes guys.”

“So, you’re saying that it’ll be a challenge?” Tiana asked. “I’m good at challenges!”

“No, you airhead. Riley is a homosexual. He likes guys. He doesn’t like girls.”

“So, it’s a challenge. I haven’t met the guy yet that could resist me. Girls! To the cafeteria!” Tiana and the squad walked away. The girl whipped out her phone and sent a text to Riley: “Leave town.”

Over at the cafeteria, Riley got the text. He looked around and saw the cheerleaders coming down the hall. “Uh-oh.”

~*~

2:00 rolled around, and Chase looked at his now-clean apartment. “Wow, I have beautiful hardwood floors! I should clean more often!” He looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get Riley!” He grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the door. He got in, turned his car on, and backed out of the driveway. He put the car in gear, and headed toward Riley’s school. He flipped through the radio, landing on an alternative rock station, ‘Radio 92.3.’ He started singing along to Hoobastank’s “Crawling In The Dark.”

At the school, Riley was sitting on one of the benches by the front entrance, waiting for Chase to arrive. He took out his phone and launched Instagram. He was scrolling through pictures when Jordan, the captain of the football team, approached him. When the sun went away, he looked up. “Can I help you?”

“You Riley?”

He smiled. “Okay.” He put his phone away and stood up. “What do you want, Jordan?”

“Why did you get our cheerleaders in trouble?”

“Just so you know, _I_ didn’t do anything to your precious cheerleaders. _They_ decorated _my_ locker with balloons, which – when I opened said locker – flew out and made their way to the ceiling. _Principal McNamara_ saw the balloons go up, and asked me who put them there. Since your precious cheerleaders _signed the posters_ they put on my locker, I told her that it was them. She put them in detention for defacing school property. All I did was open my locker. Why are all of you mad at me?”

“Because we’re popular, and you’re not.”

“Oh, there’s some sound reasoning. You know, I don’t know from under what rock you crawled, but I suggest you go back under there. I might not be popular, but at least I’ve got common sense. I’m not surrounded by a crowd of ignorance, living in a bubble of my own stupidity, in which sports are heralded as the greatest contribution to society since sliced bread. ‘Who cares about intelligence, because I can play football?’ What do you think will happen when you get injured? You’ll be out of a job. Where will you be, then? I’ll tell you where: You’ll be working at a minimum wage job, doing slave labor for a _fraction_ of what you would be making in the big leagues, because you didn’t bother to learn anything in school. You should take a nice, hard look at yourself in the mirror and reevaluate your life.”

Jordan stood there, shocked. “Wow, little man. I didn’t think you had this kind of attitude in you.”

Riley hesitated. “Neither did I.”

“Wanna come out with the football team after the game? We usually hit up Ernie’s Brain Freeze one town over for smoothies after our games.”

“I can’t this weekend. I’ve got plans for my birthday.”

“Bummer, dude. Hey, hit us up next week. We’ve got our big rivalry game against Cityville.”

“I’ll definitely keep it in mind. Thanks.” Jordan turned and walked off toward the football field. Riley sighed. “You know what? I could get used to this telling people off thing.”

~*~

Chase pulled up outside the school, where Riley was sitting on a bench, scrolling through his Instagram feed. He rolled down the window. “You ready to go, birthday boy?” Riley nodded and got into the car, throwing his backpack into the back seat. He buckled his seat belt. “Let’s get this show on the road!” He pulled away from the school and headed for the Interstate.

“So, where are we going?” Riley asked.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? Just sit back and enjoy the scenery.”

“Just one hint? Please?”

Chase stood his ground. “No, mate. For once, you’re going to be surprised. I don’t think even your analytical mind could figure out where we’re going.”

“As long as it’s not the Three –“

“Three what?” Chase chimed in.

“Three Mile Bowling Alley,” Riley continued. “I’m a terrible bowler.” He looked at Chase, confused. “What did you think I meant?”

“Oh, nothing,” Chase snickered, nervously. “So! How was school?”

“Dude, it’s my birthday. The last thing I want to talk about is school.”

“So, it was just another day in paradise?”

“You know it. Oh, I did get the cheerleading squad thrown into detention. They deserved it, too. Vapid self-centered hookers…”

“Whoa, Riley, such language!”

“I’m tired of being pushed around, Chase. I’ve decided, now that I’m eighteen, that I’m going to stand up for myself, and not let other people push me around anymore.”

“This seems like it’s coming out of nowhere. Is this some teenage moodiness thing? You suddenly hate the world, and everyone needs to bow down to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… This aggressive side of you seems to be coming out of left field. You weren’t like this last week, or even yesterday. Today, you’re suddenly telling everyone off.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s the cheerleading squad. Their biggest challenge is finding a pair of pom-poms that match.”

“Some of those routines can get pretty complex, you know.”

“Oh, like it’s hard. ‘Rah-rah, sis-boom-bah, go team go!’ There, am I a cheerleader now?”

“I was a cheerleader back in high school.” Riley gulped. Chase glanced over. “What do you say to that?”

“…Times have changed?”

“Four years?”

Riley sighed. “Are you telling me that I should apologize to Tiana and the squad for calling them vapid and self-centered?”

"Did it get you an appointment with the football team to be strung up the flagpole by your underwear?”

“Well, no. Actually, it was weird. Jordan invited me over to Ernie’s Brain Freeze with the team after next week’s game. Now that you mention it, it does seem like a setup.”

“It could be innocent, but, yeah, it does seem like a setup. I could tag along for backup, just in case things go sour.”

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Just keep your phone on and next Friday night clear, ‘kay?”

“Got it, mate.”

“So… Now that we’re done talking about school, can we _please_ talk about this weekend? What do you have planned? Judging by the scenery right now, I’m guessing it’s someplace secluded.” Chase sighed. “What?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s definitely something. I’ve never known you to be at a loss for words.” Riley looked at Chase, and picked up that he had something on his mind. “This is the trip to the farm all over again, but in reverse. What’s on your mind?”

“I told you, it’s nothing. Can we just drop it?” Chase turned the radio up. Riley sat back and stared out the window. The sounds of the radio filled the car. After ten minutes, Chase pulled into a rest area and turned the radio down. “Okay, do you really want to know what’s wrong?”

“Please. Anything to break the silence.”

“Yesterday, I made plans at the Three Trees Hotel for a romantic weekend. I booked what is affectionately referred to as the ‘Wine, Dine, and 69’ package, which has become my usual romantic getaway package.”

“Nice name. You’ve used it a few times?”

“Yeah, we’ll go with that. Anyway, after I booked it, I was all ready to give you the most sexual weekend of your life. We’d start with a nice dinner in a secluded corner of the restaurant there, and then we’d go upstairs. The honor bar would be fully stocked and available for our consumption. After some drinks, we’d cozy up by the fireplace and start to make out. That’d lead to the bed, where we’d get naked and, to be blunt, fuck like rabbits.”

“Sounds like a traditional Chase Randall conquest. – Wait, that’s what you had planned? It’s my fucking eighteenth birthday, man!”

“Hear me out, mate! As you were doing your homework yesterday, Koda told me that he liked the fact that I’ve been changing since we started going together, which made me start to rethink this whole ‘cheap conquest’ angle that I quickly set up. Kendall, then, mentioned that she thought our relationship would make me mature, but it hadn’t. Between the two of them and my own inner voices, I couldn’t concentrate during yesterday’s training.”

“That explains a lot.”

“You’d think that it would have stopped, but it didn’t. It kept going into the night. I had a nightmare that we were in bed together –“

“Oh, that’s reassuring.”

Chase coughed. “We were in bed together, and I tried to sneak out. I came face to face with my lust side, which told me that he was proud, and that my next conquest was down on a different floor. I got halfway down the hall and realized that I didn’t want to be that way anymore. I turned back to get you, but you were gone. That led to me standing out on my balcony for an hour, arguing with myself over how to handle this weekend.”

Riley’s eyes widened. “Wow. I had no idea that you were going through so much.”

“Can you understand why I almost cancelled the reservations?” Riley nodded. “When you’ve been a playboy for so long, it’s really difficult to change, but, Riley, I want you to know that I’m trying. I’m _really_ trying.”

“I think we’re both having an effect on each other. You’re settling down, and I’m starting to build up my own self-confidence. It’s definitely an adjustment in our dynamics, but I think that we’ll both be better in the end.”

Chase sighed. “I feel relieved, now that I got that off of my chest.”

“Same here.”

“So, this weekend… Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it. Your call.”

“What about the reservations?”

“Fuck ‘em. This is _your_ weekend now, mate.”

“Really? The almighty Chase Randall is handing control over to me?” Chase nodded. “Okay, then…” He looked around at the empty parking lot they were in. “We’re all alone here.”

“Yeah…?”

Riley smirked. “What do you say we… You know…” He motioned toward the back seat. “Here?”

“Do you really want your first time to be in the back seat?”

“You said I had control.”

“Can we, at least, go into the bathroom? There’s more room.”

Riley looked at the small back seat, then over at the large restroom area. “Yeah, it’d probably be better.” He undid his seat belt and opened the door. “Let’s go.”

Chase undid his seat belt. “You’re sure that this is what you want?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Riley and Chase got out of the car and ran toward the restroom facility. They walked into the men’s room and over to the larger stall in the back, locking the door behind them. Riley grabbed Chase and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Chase put his arms around Riley and held him close, kissing him passionately. After a bit, they broke their embrace to remove their shirts. Riley slowly moved down Chase’s neck, kissing down his pecs and making his way to his left nipple. He gently bit it, causing Chase to elicit a slight moan. He played with it with his tongue, which made Chase moan again. He made his way back up, kissing Chase some more, before moving down toward his abs. He kissed each one as he continued down. He unbuttoned Chase’s jeans and pulled them down. He kissed down Chase’s happy trail, pulling down the elastic of his boxers and kissing just above his dick. Chase pulled back, took off his jeans, and kicked them into the corner. Riley pulled him back toward him, kissing around his dick through his boxers. “Mm, you’re hard for me,” he said between kisses. Chase moaned, nodding. Riley pulled Chase’s boxers down, exposing his erect penis, which stood at seven inches. Riley licked around the head and up and down the shaft before taking him into his mouth and sucking.

“Ohh…” Chase uttered. “Riley…”

Riley smiled, continuing to suck Chase’s dick. As he kept sucking Chase off, his own dick was getting rock hard. After a few minutes, Riley stood up and kissed Chase some more. “Now, it’s my turn.”

Chase smiled. He kissed his way down Riley’s chest, stopping at each ab on his way down. Riley unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, kicking them off. He pulled down his boxers, revealing his own erection, standing at six and a half inches. Chase licked the underside of Riley’s shaft and around the head, flicking his tongue at the edge. Riley quivered, holding onto the safety bars for support. Chase licked around the head, then took Riley’s dick into his mouth. Riley moaned as Chase took him in. Chase kept sucking on Riley’s dick, and his moans got louder.

“Oh, God, Chase… That feels so good…”

Chase moved from Riley’s dick to his balls. He took one into his mouth, then the other, then both of them. Riley’s moans reassured Chase that he was doing all the right things. Chase came back up, kissing Riley again. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“I’ve got condoms in my back pocket,” Riley uttered, between kisses. He broke the kiss and dug through the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a foil packet. He stood up and tore open the packaging with his teeth, freeing the condom from its prison. He unrolled it onto his dick.

Chase turned around and bent over slightly, holding onto the safety bars for stability. Riley knelt down, coming face to face with Chase’s ass. He spread his cheeks and licked Chase’s hole, getting it nice and wet. “Riley, wha—Oh, yeah…” Riley stood up and positioned himself at Chase’s entrance, slowly inserting his dick, stopping to let Chase adjust. Chase moaned as Riley entered him, his pain transitioning to pleasure. Once in, he pulled out slowly, and then thrust back in. Chase moaned.

“Your ass is so tight… It feels so good…” Riley held onto Chase, and pounded him as hard as he could. He knew that Chase liked it rough, and it was finally time to put all of those videos to use.

“Fuck me… Harder… Harder…”

Riley moved his hands from Chase’s waist to his shoulders, grabbing on and thrusting harder. He leaned in and grabbed onto Chase’s hair, pulling him back to kiss him. He let go and moved his hands back down to Chase’s waist.

“Oh, God, Ry… Yeah…” Chase could feel himself getting close to climax.

So could Riley, who slowed down to a stop and pulled out. “Fuck me.”

“You tease,” Chase spoke, turning Riley around and shoving him against the wall. “Are _you_ ready?”

“Do it.” That was all Chase needed to hear. He grabbed a condom out of his discarded pants, slid it on, and positioned himself at Riley’s entrance. He entered slowly. Riley moaned loudly. “Ohh… Yeah…” He held onto Riley’s waist. He entered completely, then pulled out, and then thrust back in. Chase’s thrusts started off slowly, and then progressively got faster. Riley started to lean back as Chase would thrust in. They developed a rhythm. Each thrust sent shivers through Riley, who moaned a little with each one. After a bit, Chase could tell that Riley was almost ready to explode. “Oh, Chase… I’m getting close…” Chase pulled out and turned Riley around, kneeling down.

“I want you to cum on my face,” Chase said.

Riley tore off the condom and threw it aside. He jerked himself off until he was about to erupt. “Oh, Chase, I’m gonna…” Riley shouted as he came, shooting his load all over Chase’s waiting face. “Ohh… Oh God…” Chase wiped some cum off of his face and licked his fingers, and then licked up and down Riley’s dick, sucking the remaining cum out. “Oh yeah…” Chase stood up and kissed Riley, letting him taste his own semen. “Mmm…” Riley licked the cum off of Chase’s face, stopping to kiss him after each lick.

“Now, it’s my turn.” Riley knelt down as Chase tore off his condom and jerked himself off. “Close your eyes…” Riley obliged, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Chase exploded, shouting and shooting stream after stream of cum into Riley’s waiting mouth, getting some on his face as well. “Oh, yeah!” Riley opened his eyes and wiped the cum away, tasting it. He licked Chase’s dick, sucking the rest of his load out. Chase moaned as Riley finished him off. He stood up, and Chase returned the favor, licking his cum off of Riley’s face. He finished, and passionately kissed Riley.

“That was so good,” Riley said.

“Happy Birthday, Riley,” Chase spoke, smiling.


End file.
